The Tides of Time
by Seesmuchknowslittle
Summary: This is a crossover story dealing with the Eighth Doctor and the Tomorrow People. The timeline for the Doctor, is immediately following the Time War, while in the TP universe, it is about seven years after the close of the original series.


The Tides of Time This is a crossover story between the Tomorrow People and the Eighth Doctor. In series continuity, this tale takes place a few years after the close of the original Tomorrow People War of the Empires . During the Doctor s time frame, this is the period immediately following the Great Time War. This short story can be an emotional and difficult read, so keep the tissues handy. The Original Tomorrow People was developed by Roger Price by Thames TV, during the early 1970 s. Of course, Doctor Who is owned by the BBC. Space/time stretches, grows, contracts, creates and uncreates. According to many who do not understand its principals, space/time is a living entity, perhaps even a god. Like any god, its memory is incomprehensible, yet thankfully hidden to most of its resident worlds, which come into being and grow, age and die within the great void. Few intelligent beings yearn to discover its secrets, maybe spending their entire lives to scratch the tiniest flecks. Everything else is tossed across the voids, as so much dust, ice and rubbish A lone figure, fully enclosed in a desert environmental suit, his eyes, nose and mouth obscured by a dust scrubber mask and oxygen concentrator, glared through a binocular-scope, at the faint stars in the sky. 10-0-11-0-0 by 03, off of the Galactic Wheel, Kasterbourous Constellation, he muttered while taking a measurement. What happened here? He mused lowering his scope from his thick, tinted goggles. Sliding his scope back into his equipment pouch, the explorer picked up the scorched metal disk he found earlier that day. And just where did you spring from? Holding the coin up into the orange light, he could make out a double entwined infinity symbol, with four tiny waves cresting upon its pitted face. Almost ancient Celtic in design, but how did it get all the way out here, thousands of light years from Earth? This ruined solar system could not ever support an advanced civilization. Once it was a binary star system, with a massive black hole in a fixed planetary level orbit. For millions of years, the system was in balance with several rocky and gaseous worlds. Suddenly there was a

massive disruption. Apparently, the black hole erupted outward. The smaller of the two stars was ripped from this system and became rouge, destroying everything in this parsec. This system s black hole is still spewing out exotic particles that are not found elsewhere in the Universe. Subatomic particles of time have ravaged what is left of this parched planet. I could study the odd physics of this devastated world for the next hundred years and rewrite the Universal understanding of the subject. Yet, with its apogee orbit, my family and I are about to sail into a temporal tsunami. Folsom, rubbish, gravel, ice and dust, debris from a once proud civilization scattered across the cosmos. Perhaps under gravity s dance, most of it will be swept up into new stars and worlds. However, within the system larger pieces pelted what was left of the other worlds. Along with these enigmatic bits travel the whispers of a long forgotten war. The winds are picking up, she said aloud, snapping her natural history journal shut, before slipping it into her suit s side pocket. You better go back into your den, flickertail. The meter long centipede shifted in front of her. First it shook its pearlescent shells, shedding a golden dust , a type of temporal radiation. Life is tenacious, evolving even on a planet without time, she mused, watching the creature tracker into a small tunnel. The final snap of its scaly tail materialized a stone. A soft pop sounded, as any trace of a seam between the rocks, vanished. How odd, she plucked out her pad. That s solid. Somehow, these life forms control time, using it to their advantage. How they do it ---- A dislodged rock tapped her foot. Hello? she puzzled, picking the fossil up. The stone was flat, gemlike smooth on top. The outer edge flared out into a concaving bevel, with a surprisingly sharp edge. Turning the grey thing over, she found a square box, with a hollow in the middle of it. You almost look like a device. Well whatever you are, you re now a puzzle for my husband!

Heather, Amanda, his telepathy called into their thoughts. You two better shake a leg, we ve got about ten minutes to level this rock. You and I ll meet up under Hollowing Ledge, where Amanda s playing and leave from there. Surrounded by her dust drawings, the little girl s mind was too occupied with dreaming to pay attention to her parents. Within a fabulous citadel, she was wearing sweeping robes of white and white sheen. A glittering collar was placed on her small shoulders, which matched the pearly skull cap covering her blond hair. About her neck dangled a necklace made up of ridiculously large silver plates. In her grasp, she waved a glowing scepter. Great crowds of people, young and old, all wearing similar magnificent robes and high collars, surrounded her, bowing and cheering in multicolored waves. Amanda felt like a fairy princess. No, this was far better, grander than being a mere princess. Her heart leapt up, the higher she brandished the rod. She was a Queen of the World. No, the crowd continued their elated uproar. Her mind clinked into a far more vast fantasy . At six years old, an expatriate of Earth, Amanda, first born of John, the leader of the Tomorrow People, was the Queen of TIME AND SPACE! AMANDA! he shouted into her protective mask. Unable to see or feel her response, her worried father grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Her admiring subjects became stars. Entire rainbows of stars, far too many to count, fled to the skies, before flickering out to the deep shadows of the rocky overhang. Her wonderful daydream, now shattered, the little girl yawned and stretched. Thank heavens, you re alright! his mind buzzed. You frightened me young lady! I m sorry Daddy, she pouted, completing his tight hug. Amanda, John? a woman s anxious gasp echoed up the steep chasm. Booted footfalls pelted over to the couple. What happened, what s wrong? I found Amanda curled up, fast asleep, luv, he confirmed with a comforting peck on her cheek. So deeply asleep, it almost frightened me.

Huh, hum, his wife nodded, having mentally shared in his fright. Their suited, bright child twilled between them, excitement peeling off her lithe frame. Mummy, Daddy! her mother stooped down to clasp her shoulders. I had this wonderful dream! I went to this beautiful place called Gallifrey! That sounds like one of Charles musical fantasies, John telepathed only to his wife. I don t remember a Gallifrey piece, It does sound like a wonderful place. Is it like Nardia? Sort of! It had mountains and lakes, and a great citadel that shined like crystal! The people called themselves Time Lords and they had all sorts of magic and technology! Oh? Heather playfully cooed. Being a mother, she wanted to do a mental probe on her daughter. The probe would not hurt, but it was intrusive. With Amanda caught up in her story, made the matter easier to do. Then what happened? a soft green glow erupted from her suit s gloves to encircle her daughter. I was shown this great big hall. A Panopticon they called it, and they were fixing it up for a grand celebration. Then I was in a big wardrobe filled with all sorts of fancy robes and dresses. An old Time Lady helped me into my gown and collar. She even gave me candied figs for being so good. John chuckled at that. A healthy snack, her mother lightly approved, as she slid into Amanda s whirling thoughts. A fading image of Amanda standing on raised dais, waving a glowing scepter greeted her mother. Quickly she left her child s mind, or before she accidently disrupted such a wonderful fantasy. Everybody was so happy and cheering, Amanda continued obvious to her father s hidden frown as he checked the time. What s this? John asked, suspiciously whisking the dust covered ring from her head. It s my Crown, Daddy! Amanda s tears stung her eyes, as he critically examined it under verdant green probes. Is it dangerous, or radioactive? came Heather s concerned thought. No, for all intents, this is simply a ring, although there are some alloys in its structure that I can t indentify. I don t know what it is, but it is harmless enough for Amanda to play with. Your majesty, John placed her crown upon her head with flourish. There s all kinds of space junk on this planet, some of it, he chatted as he began to lead his family. Some of it, who

knows, can be hundreds, perhaps thousands of years old. If we only had time to do a proper archeological survey. I ve found another bit, Heather chimed in, handing over her odd rock. But this sector of the Kasterbourous constellation has been a dead zone for at least --- A massive sonic boom shattered the thin atmosphere. A monstrous gale roared after it; knocking the family of explorers to their knees. What the bloody hell? John glared into the swirling dust against the rapidly darkening night. A fireball spit the sky. It s a ship! Heather s soft calm identification, through her far touch, chilled him to his soul. We don t have the TIME! he hotly retorted. We barely have time to get back to ours! John, please, take Amanda back to the Trig, he could sense the building conflict of being both a mother and a physician. Clutching her fists, she pushed, Luv --- he s Human --- oid, her voice caught, with her heart pounding. That Ship s the TARDIS! Their eyes and minds met in astonishment. It s --- The Doctor! John and Heather gasped together, their memories of him were not meshing. We re going together! JAUNT! John bellowed, lifting his daughter. Jaunt for all of our lives! Too much noise rang through his battered being and mind, too much noise and motion. The cloister bell, the Daleks, his people filled his world. A massive BANG silenced everything with a bone jolting thud. Smoke flooded into his collapsing lungs. An Instinct to escape caused him to fling his body onto a barely seen toggle switch. What was left of his rib cage gave a sickly snap. Numb, he shielded his chest with a broken arm, as lunged out the doors. WHERE AM I? he screamed falling into the choking dust. His mind briefly crystallized, as his tongue swept his dry lips. Tastes --- like KARN! He laughed in spite of his splitting lungs. THE EXILIR! HA! NO EXILIR! AND NO SISTERHOOD! AN NO MORBIOUS! IN FACT NO MORE GALLIFREY forever and ever! The dust was filling his mouth, smothering him.

The resulting violent coughing fit, doubled him onto his side. Now waves of nauseated shock washed over him. The stars, he muttered coarsely, mentally tracking them all, as he reached up to cradle some in his quivering palm. They ll always be the stars --- His trembling hand fell upon the silken cravat. Cold, he whizzed, numb fingers clutching for any warmth. I m so very cold and very, very tired. Two large and one small shadow blocked his fading view. Death? NOT YET! his body was delicately balanced between the two adults. John, lay him down over there, Heather indicated the farthest corner of the shattered room. If you can, get those doors shut. The Tomorrow Person nodded, largely fumbled about the hexagonal panels. Daddy, it s smoky in here! his daughter complained. Amanda keep that suit intact until I tell you it s safe, John ordered, thumbing for a switch. A single light shafted down on the control panel, reveling clouds of thick grey smoke and swirls of powdery dust. He frowned in disapproval, for his wife had already removed both her gloves and support mask, converting the unit into a respirator Let s see if I can do something about the air in here, he commented lightly as his obedient daughter moved to his side. He could feel her very real fear merge into his anxiety. Several tentative clicks activated a hidden fan. Thanks John, Heather confirmed, lifting up from doing mouth to mouth. This isn t the Doctor I remember! she mentally told her husband. John studied the stranger s face, slowly shaking his head no. It is him! Heather persed her mouth tightly, I was only four when we met, but that is the Doctor! Closing her eyes, she forced herself back into physician mode I ve telekinetically cleansed his lungs, throat and mouth as best I can, as well as sealed up the damaged aortas. John knelt across from her. Would you like some help? he privately inquired. Please, she sighed. That s the Doctor, Amanda, John introduced down to their level. I met him on Perri a long time ago. He travels across time and space in his TARDIS. Is that s why the insides are bigger than the outside, Amanda quizzed. This is a different, enclosed dimension.

Yes, it is, John confirmed, allowing some lightness to his voice. Right now, your mummy and I have to try to help the Doctor. Please stand back! Amanda gulped watching her father fire his aura, and merge into her mother s. The fields danced prettily up and down the Doctor s body. Even so, she could sense the Doctor slipping away. I ve tracked down most of the major bleeders, Heather grimly reported, as their minds merged. Broken bones, severed muscles, the Doctor s in a sorry state, John somberly commented. You haven t even touched his internal injuries, a frustrated tear skimmed down her dirty cheek. I sense a lot of heat and pain from his torso. John returned. Let me handle the fine surgery, she narrowed her probes to his torn liver and kidneys. John pressed his lips tight. Within his mind, he could see her probes dive into the Doctor s tissues, pairing with the immune system. Together, determined healer and the Doctor s shocked body gathered severed blood vessels and nervous tissue, reweaving the delicate structures into revitalized tissue. As interesting and even beautiful process to witness, yet he dared not enter, unless asked. Right, I ll concentrate my probes on his pelvis and broken legs. Amanda could only huddle about a pace away from her parents as they struggled to help this mysterious Time Lord. I know! she whispered, apparently to no one, laying her cheeks on her knees. Mummy and Daddy are trying their best to save him I m scared too! So many cuts and bruises, John observed. The Doctor might be able to walk. A sudden severing of their deep links erupted between him and his wife. JOHN, his *shock* is overwhelming me! came out of Heather s mouth. Break off the healing probe now, he commanded. No! The Doctor s still with me! To end the surgery now, will kill him!! John winced then cursed, diving back into a darkening mindscape. Shielding against severe shock was difficult, even if he was properly trained. John could feel their patient s blood pressure was too low and falling.

A ghostly light fell upon him from above. Two light beings, his wife and his old friends had their raised arms laced together. You see, it was Heather s mental touch. I don t scare easily. Nor do I give up! There s too much damage, Healer! DAMN IT NO! The major aorta tore again! The hard white auras drained away Heather s presence, snapped down into her patient s rib cage. The Doctor s form touched down beside John, hanging his head. She s one stubborn surgeon. Unfortunately, Doctor. John agreed. Look, she touched my --- let s say she dove very deep in my mind, beyond my shields, thought, time --- nearly everything that is me. Something --- You re fighting back, against Death. The Doctor was silent. I m willing to give us a chance, just one mind you John. The nearly black dreamscape shattered into the lighter flowing shadows of the TARDIS interior. He removed his mask, to rework it, saying Amanda, you can take yours off now. The dust isn t so thick. The Doctor may need it, she sadly sighed, removing her hood and mask, then replaced it with her crown. A loud, electric crackled; as psionic energies snapped across the room, snapping into the patient and healer, then smacking into the walls. As the lightning struck Heather s spine, her hands, hardened into a sterilizing force field. What the bloody hell? John kept between his ears. They re doing something to the TARDIS! Draining the remaining energy or ----- Amanda, turn away, now! John felt a bolus creep up in his tight throat, as he turned his daughter towards the control panels. The lights were flickering wildly, as the old type forty rumbled and sighed. Heather s glowing fingers had become like surgical steel, as she sank them into his chest. Dad-DY! the child whimpered. They re fixing the TARDIS! John blurted out. Finding an odd comfort in that, he softly added, Let s see if we can figure these controls, okay? Tense minutes ticked by with healer, patient and Timeship locked in a despite struggle for life. John would awkwardly pause in his lecture, as he glanced worriedly to his wife. Is she healing the Doctor, or is the Doctor healing the TARDIS? he mused to himself. The damaged

TARDIS protected all within from the raging temporal storm, but he did not know how to fly the ship, much less find a radio. Without any notice, Heather silently rocked back onto her knees. Good, she croaked, her hands bloodlessly easing out of his chest. Never probed a TARDIS before! Heather? her husband softly called, cautiously approached. She held up a quivering hand. John, please a moment. I --- we re all a little shaky. The Doctor wants to help us. In fact, he s insisting on flying the ol girl himself! Sounds like the ol fellow, I remember, John winked at his confused daughter. Will he be --- She sadly shook her head no. The Doctor and the TARDIS are deeply and strongly linked, perhaps even merged. This Ship was just as severely damaged as he was hurt, as both tumbled billions of years in Time itself. Not in space? The TARDIS was thrown across this planetary system. Considering the way Gallifrey burned then --- imploded. The resulting conflagration of space/time was horrible. So they re --- dying. There was something about the Doctor s tissues, Heather frowned. Nerves and hormones, connected together in a way I never suspected. The Doctor stopped me from even probing them. The Doctor always been difficult, a sharply drawn breath gave the adults pause. The Doctor cracked open his reddened eyes. Water--- Heather reached for her canteen, sliding her other hand beneath his head, she gently instructed, Here, now don t gulp She allowed her patient to drain it. Smacking his lips, the Doctor braced himself and lifted himself into a seat. Ouch! he protested, doubling. Everything HURTS! That what happens when you rush matters, Heather lightly scolded. Steady on, I can help --- Arms, linked, together they rose to their feet. Oh, escaped the Doctor as an agonized whimper. Oh dear, this body---is failing faster than ---

Steady on, Heather buzzed. Allow me in so I--- Go! The Doctor blinked tears. Her probes extended across and down his torso, then followed the spine down into his legs and up into his arms. Sweat beaded on her brow. His nervous system was ringing with renewed pain. Everything is coming undone! Your pelvis is --- She shifted that pain onto herself, continuing a delicate healing weave across the disruptive dendrites and axons. Do what you need to, Healer. I can t work like this! Her healing fields quivered in over extension. Breaks and cracks had to be realigned. Worse, deeper wounds were tearing again. Gouts of blood and torrents agony pounded, hammering down the few remaining privacy shields between them. Patient and healer were becoming one. Again she tasted her own bile, feeling another even more dangerous swoon coming on, when she lit upon the once closely guarded system. The glistening hormonal ductwork, heavily enriched with ganglia, hinted at a small chance, intact and in fact healthy, cried for her touch. When she caressed it, she saw what it was capable of doing. Maybe - I can really save the Doctor s life! She merged into the body spanning network. Pain melted away with the softest caress. His countless injuries cried for more power and concentration, but she shied away from the least of them, to work on the life threatening wounds. The song like, tingling sensations promised of rebirth. It felt like spring was building to almost bursting under her probes. John and Amanda jumped, wheeling around, as Heather and the Doctor screamed. HEALER NO! the Doctor croaked, shoving her hands away from him. Deep probes tore away, she dropped heavily across him. I won t let you trade your life for mine! he tenderly stroked her long hair, easing her onto her side. Doctor, Heather was trying to ---- Get me to regenerate, the Doctor coughed into his palm. He hesitated, interested how the blood mingled with his bruised knuckles. She did a lot, but she couldn t save us. It s even too late for regeneration. Doctor, John fussed, running over to his friend, as he struggled to climb onto his feet. Daddy, Amanda fearfully mewed, The TARDIS wants to go now! Later, John hushed, pushing his handkerchief into the Doctor s palm. The somber child sniffled, as she moved to her mother s side. Is mummy going to be okay? The Doctor smiled, shifting away from John s support. What a beautiful, perceptive child. Amanda, isn t?

She sadly nodded. Your mum s just a sleep, the Doctor explained lifting her off the floor. When she wakes up, could you do me a big favor? Doctor, John returned to his side, concerned that his friend could drop his daughter. Anything! Amanda promised. When your mum wakes up, could you tell her that I thank her, from both of my hearts! Doctor, maybe I should --- Of course John, I am a bit drunk, the Doctor admitted as he placed the child in her father s arms. Stiffly staggering toward the control panel, he lightly asked, Old girl, do you have one last trip in you? The cracked crystalline column silently rose and fell in response. Good ol TARDIS, he lovingly cooed, with a warm pat. John and Amanda, could you two come over here? I do need your --- The round of hard coughing, sent the Doctor to his smarting knees. DOCTOR! John yelped, grabbing him by the arms. It s easy Daddy! Amanda suddenly declared, her eyes glowing golden. Just do as the TARDIS tells you to do! Amanda! the Tomorrow Person squeaked, just checking his panic. What is going on?? JOHN No! the Doctor just caught the distraught father s hand. She s wearing the Crown of Rassilon! I don t care if it s the bloody Royal Crown, itself! IT COMES OFF NOW! Don t touch her, the Doctor darkly warned. She s linked into the Matrix, but --- Amanda s already telepathic? Of course, but what are *YOU* on about?? Amanda, the Doctor grinned into her sweet face. What do *you* see? Anything! And the other Time Lords, sure can talk a lot! Bet bet they do! Tears sprang to his deep soulful eyes. And you understand them?

What re you two going on about Time Lords? John demanded. What --- who are they?! They *were* my people, the Doctor answered quietly, scooping Amanda up into a hug. Bless you child --- You found Gallifrey s greatest treasure! Through that coronet, you can link to all of my people s minds! An unexpected swell of emotions emerged from the Doctor, causing John to sniffle. All of our experiences, our knowledge, and our dreams can be seen through that Crown. He gave a hard sob, burying his hot face into her desert suit. How it or the Matrix survived the Destruction of Gallifrey ---- You had to do something ---- very, very bad, Amanda threw her arms about his neck. The Time Lords understand why --- Her eyes no longer blaze golden, as her hand moved to the Crown. Mister President Sir. No, precious Amanda. It s far safer in your possession than in mine. Besides you have given me a far greater gift Hope. Doctor, if the Crown is that powerful and important, - I don t want --- Trust me John; the Crown of Rassilon rests with a more stable mine than my own. Amanda, could you do me another big favor? Okay, slower than before, the Doctor gingerly picked up Amanda, settling her down on the control panel, the lines deepening about his wise eyes. My eyesight isn t at its best right now, so I really need your help. The little girl eagerly nodded. Could you set up the coordinates? Grinning, she climbed to a hooded scanner with a keyboard beneath it. You live at the Galactic Trig, John? For the time being Doctor, it is. Time, the Doctor echoed, swaying. Can be so precious! Doctor, I can see the Trig, with all sorts of numbers, moving across it! Type in those numbers exactly, as you see them, Amanda, the Doctor sighed. Then help your Daddy keep the TARDIS in trim. I don t want you three have as rough a ride as I had. John, the men linked minds, the Doctor s telepathy was dulling fast, Like I, the ol TARDIS has

had it. I don t think we ll be travelling any farther than the Trig. Do with the TARDIS and her --- The link snapped, as the Doctor gasped, tumbling over in pain. Just relax Doctor, John swallowed his tears, striding up to the panels. There and there, he indicated switches. Amanda, why don t you pump that toggle over there. It s the breaking system. Daddy, Amanda peeped, as the sighing throb sang out, almost drowning out the Doctor s struggled breathing. He s hurting and scared. He s dying, Amanda, John bit his lip, never wanting her to experience death at such a tender age. But --- I need you up here, Amanda, John gently told her. Amanda could not help but softly sob. From beyond the shattered walls, deep within the TARDIS, a man s gentle voice instructed, Brave heart Amanda. Brave heart. Instantly, despite the tears, her fingers flew to the controls, expertly and quickly working them. We re going home, Amanda. John whiped her smudged check. We are *all* going home. The Doctor won t see --- John lightly bumped heads with his daughter. Remember with me, please remember with me, how the Doctor was, as I knew him, all teeth and curls. So full of life, and nerve! He s the funny one! Amanda telepathed within the family ring. He s always got a sack of jelly babies in his pocket. Her protective father lightly kissed the top of her head, taking great care not to bump her crown. Space ships, from mighty cruisers to small solar skiffs, constantly docked and departed from the massive decks, gracefully arching away from the planetoid sized city. However, having a London Police Box materialize within one of the most popular bazaars, caused quite a fuss. In spite of strict docking and quarantine laws, curious onlookers from scores of planets, crowded around the strange thing. Every being began talking at once, wondering what it was,

why it came here, did they have proper papers, and most importantly did the inhabitants have representatives in the Senate. If they did not have Senators or even Ambassadors, who will come forward to represent them? The Vesh Honor Guard, and Hounds were the first security teams to arrive. Being very direct, the furred and leather clad humanoids thought nothing about pushing through. The large and shaggy Hounds, carefully, yet quickly trotted through the throngs. Neither Guard nor sentient Hound apologized for stepping on a scarf, or robe or whatever. It was not their way. Finally two Guardsmen and two Hounds broke the final knot of people. Thank goodness, you ve arrived, a worried Ambassador flustered. I sense there are Tomorrow People in there! Don t worry about your precious troublemakers, Ambassador, the leading Guard thudded him hard on the back. That s trouble shooters, Guard, the silver robed humanoid snorted. Aye-aye, aye-aye, yaaa! the Guard hissed to his companion. Okay, gentle peoples, BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UPPP! Watching two Viking types shout, waving their arms about caused giggles then full outright belly laughs to break out. The two stoic Hounds, glanced to one another. Captain, pantomime season s early this early, the white Hound flicked his red ears forward, with his red ears. Right, mate. It s time for the Us Professionals. The huge black Hound leapt straight forward, snapping his jaws. His red eared lieutenant snarled from his station before the doubled doors. YOU VE HAD YOUR FUN, the Captain Hound broadcast across the throngs. NOW MOVE ALONG SO THE PROPER AUTHORITIES CAN COME IN! Everybody quietly moved back. Sentient Vesh Hounds, with full membership in the Telepathic Federation, made a lot of folks uneasy. That is why, several Hounds were welcomed into the Security Forces. The very brave, no nonsense beings were very good at taking control. Few dared argue with a species that in its not so distant past, chased down and tore apart the Vesh Humanoids on their barbaric world, madness disease notwithstanding.

All drew back, breaking into small knots still discussing the events in the square. Except, one silver robed Ambassador. Ambassador, the Captain clapped his powerful jaws. The Dangers within are unknown. You better do what the Hounds said, sir, the burly guard agreed. I smell, Death in there, Captain, the second grimly reported. No --- the Ambassador began to pace forward. STAND! the Captain took his hand in his mouth, blocking his long legs with his muscular frame. The Hound s hold was firm, but the teeth did not even bruise the skin. The doors creaked open emitting a few wisps of smoke and dust. Two figures, dressed in AE desert suits stumbled out. JOHN, AMANDA, the Ambassador cried out. Timus! John wheezed in relief, pushing a puzzled Guard aside. Here ---- The leader glowered at the Hound. Drop it! The Hound folded back his ears, but he released the hand, yet he stanchly sat between the two men. Please take Amanda here to hospital. And have that hand check too. Ambassador Timus hung back. But what happened, to you all, John? You ve been missing for over a year! Later, he snapped spinning on his heel to march back inside the box. Cap--- Follow, keep your senses alert! Heads hung low in readiness for anything, they quietly clicked inside. Oh boy, he shivered, How much colder? John paused, watching the steam from his breath eerily rise. The light had blown out earlier making difficult to find the doors. There was no power. It was as if the TARDIS just died, as she landed. A straggling gag escaped. Oh, Dear GOD. NO, no, no! A soft green glow lit up the Doctor s still features. I did help --- maybe, Heather tersely whispered as both Hounds approached her. The Doctor knew he was far too long for me to pull him back. Activating his regeneration cycles would have --- she shivered in horror, quashing down what she knew would happen. We are here for you Milady, The Captain addressed, Does, the Doctor require warmth?

No, John answered, knowing the Hounds would lay down beside him, which was not right in his estimation. If you please, just sit --- at attention ---would be nice for the all of us. Honors, the two Vesh Hounds bowed their heads. These roundels are storage units, John talked to himself, finding some comfort. There should be --- aha a blanket! His temporary triumph evaporated, with a soft, The Doctor s almost --- gone. His wife nodded, coiling into a tighter ball. Losing a patient would cause her to introspective, as it did to all healers. For every life there is something to be gained and learned, was the first law of healing. Yet to her, the Doctor was now more than a dear friend who livened up one Christmas. She failed him, and he had to pay the ultimate price. John soberly draped the blanket over his friend s body. Cuddling his wife, he whispered over and over, teeth and curls Teeth and curls? Heather whispered, brushing the matted hair back beyond the Doctor s ears. His face was still, as a wisp of steam escaped his parted lips. The Doctor s gone ---- eleven hundred forty two standard time. She telekinetically lifted the blanket, covering his face. The Hounds growled, rumbling deep within their barrel shaped chests. Throwing back their noble heads, the pair released their howls. Their drawn out song was powerful, but not loud, but very low in timber, as it echoed deeply into the silent Ship. John held his wife close, for this is how Hounds greet death, to warn the ghost that they are too strong to be taken to the Great Forest, and to warn their mothers to guard their puppies. As the last echo fell away, the Captain rose. We too grieve with you. What do you want to do with his body? I want full honors, Captain. Befitting not only a President, but, John s voice caught on the orders. The Doctor was the very last of the Time Lords. I want a special burial shot towards Kasterborous 10-0-11-0-0 by 0-2. There s nothing out there but a dying star and debris! the red eared Hound said. That was where his home world, Gallifrey was, Heather stated. As you wish. I shall gather the Guards and inform them of your wishes. Thank you, John allowed his tears to stream down, as he and Heather paced toward the door. Her deep guilt over the Doctor, both puzzled and concerned him. Losing a life

brought on introspection, but not this. Suddenly Heather turned around just short, and softly giggled. What? John asked. The Doctor would ve hated all of that pomp, we re putting his body through. Luv, he was a traveler in time and space, a great Hero. The Universe needs closure and so does Amanda. Heather began to cry again. Hard yellow light flooded the control room. The Doctor s arms, legs and head violently glowed, then erupted into jets of pure energy. Complete self immobilization? Heather bit down on her mouth to keep from screaming. She saw and even felt this, and it frightened her. Well, it looks like the Doctor did get his final wish. John, she stiffly stated, marching back into the TARDIS. That s *NOT* funny! Luv? he pleaded, trailing behind her heated steps. No, the blanket s not even scorched! the healer took a shaky gasp. And there s still a body! John could only shake his head no, as she immediately ripped the blanket away. It was the Doctor, same brown hair, and high brow, but now his face and hands were far smoother without bruises and cuts. The once fancy coat and stripped trousers did not fit his smaller, thinner frame. The Doctor looked like a child, perhaps six years older than Amanda. Brown eyes snapped open. The Doctor pulled up his shaking hands, and pouted. Forcing his palms down his frame, paused, then flew in terror back to his youthful face. I couldn t regenerate! Something s gone terribly wrong!! Pointing at Heather, he shouted in a cracking voice, And you caused this HEALER!

Da End, (for now) 


End file.
